A Hurricane ahead
by AnneAquila
Summary: Fluttershy is keeping a secret. Rainbow Dash has absolutely NO idea of the ruin that she's leaving behind in her wake. Rarity's broken, and desperately trying to cope. Twilight's lost in her own little world. And Pinkie has absolutely NO clue as to what the hell's going on. It's a hurricane of raging emotions, and no one has any idea of how they're going to get wrecked.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there folks! Aquila here after a long, long hiatus. Forgive me, but my midterms were here and I needed to focus. But the good news is, I'M BACK! I'll definitely upload more chapters for 'all is fair in love and war' and I feel extremely guilty that I had to leave it at its horrid abandoned state. But before that, I wanted to put up this. It's MLP, my favourite cartoon, in Equestria girls' format. This came to me as an inspiration to fit in all my favourite MLP ships, so here goes. Wish me luck!

I rather like the title – it contains all the main characters of the story – Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, the Apples' and the Pie family. Well mostly Marble and Limestone, but who cares.

Oh, and don't forget to review! I'm looking forward to your feedback.

 **Chapter 1**

Pinkie Pie was beautiful.

That startled Rainbow Dash.

It wasn't the fact that she considered girls beautiful. She swung either way. She could tell whether a certain boy was eye catching while simultaneously checking a girl out. She could compliment on how killer awesome Sunset Shimmer looked in her black leather jacket while wondering what on earth Bulk Biceps did to get those abs. I mean, how was that even possible?

She was a heartbreaker and a playgirl. Well, what could she say - she was that AWESOME.

With just a flick of her gorgeous rainbow streaked hair, a sashay of her hips and an outrageous flirty wink, she could get anyone in her vicinity to fall over each other like ninepins.

Funny, she thought Rarity had that power. It looked like she wasn't the only one.

It wasn't her fault, not really. The fact was that Rainbow Dash worked out. Being captain of football, rugby, soccer, netball, volleyball, lacrosse, hockey, basketball and any other ball related, speedy, adrenaline rush sport at Canterlot High meant rigorous, sweaty, tiring evenings running laps on the track field and lifting weights at the gym. However athletic Rainbow Dash was though, she also had that feminine touch to her that appealed to both sides of the coin.

Coupled with her windswept, drool worthy, multicoloured mess that she called hair which always looked like she had tumbled out of bed; her vivid, startling magenta eyes accented with sexy, bold black eyeliner; her slight muscles and long tan legs encased in rainbow striped socks and blue gym boots; her chilled out attitude; permanent swagger and confident smirk plastered over her pouty lips made her, let's just say, a cut 20% cooler than the rest and a real piece of eye candy.

Wherever she went she left a string of broken hearts behind her and a couple of star struck, hopeful looks that would soon be crushed and join the former.

And that was what led her here.

To a circle of her best friends – Rarity, carefully scrutinising last month's copy of Vogue while slowly sipping on a china cup of chamomile tea (hey, it was midday in summer, and she was drinking tea!?); Apple Jack, her Stetson hat pulled low over her face and her legs propped up on the table, while gulping down a mug of hard apple cider; Fluttershy, furtively looking around and nibbling on sultana scones while secretly slipping cookie crumbs to her pet bunny Angel under the table; Twilight with her nose buried in a math textbook while frantically scribbling out equations in her cramped spidery handwriting all over her notes which were spread out all over the table; and last of all – Sunset, who was texting on her phone, and judging by her gleeful look, could only mean she was texting none other than Adagio Dazzle, her supposedly secret love interest.

The only person missing was Pinkie Pie. She was out shopping for party supplies for the next birthday bash she was throwing. Rainbow Dash wished with all her heart that she could be with her, jumping around, rattling off jokes, choosing the most perfect cupcake ingredients and the right kind of confetti; rather than being cooped up in a cafe.

But Pinkie took her parties seriously. That meant that only she and her pet baby toothless alligator Gummy could do the planning and baking. If anyone joined in, they wouldn't be able to keep up with her supersonic speeds or keep count of her crazily awesome ideas.

Pinkie Pie was pretty famous – with nearly everyone in town and beyond calling on her to plan toddler's face painting booths, children's carnivals, teenage parties, graduation celebrations, wedding ceremonies, and anniversaries – the works. She would plan out every single detail precisely – right from the colour scheme of the tablecloths, to the font on the invitation cards, to the exact kind of music to be played. She could decorate, cater and host all at once – a supreme skill everyone admired.

Her friends were all shooting her disapproving looks while sipping their favourite drinks at Sugar cube Corner, which was where, coincidentally, Pinkie worked and lived.

Rainbow Dash sighed. Might as well get this boring lecture over with.

Rarity began, as usual. She started coughing daintily to try to get her attention.

Rainbow Dash blatantly ignored her, and stared into the depths of her kiwi and banana smoothie. She could make out chunky yellow lumps and thin translucent green slices amongst the creamy froth.

"Really, darling?" exclaimed Rarity in annoyance.

Startled, Rainbow spilt her milk shake all over her skirt. Groaning, she pulled out a couple of napkins and hastily started sponging off the mess.

"Um, Rainbow Dash, just so that you know, we're trying to talk to you." murmured Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash slumped in her seat. Here we go. It was time to face the music.

"What is it Rarity?"

"You didn't have to do **that** , darling." Rarity put extra emphasis on the word. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Do **what** , exactly?"

Before Rarity could figure out a polite approach to the problem, Apple Jack broke in.

"Lead people on. Then break 'em hearts" she stated bluntly.

Rainbow Dash bristled.

"HEY! Whadya mean-"

"What dear Apple Jack means to say is that, darling, we all love you to bits but when you become all flirty and obnoxious, and I know you don't mean to do it –stop giving me that look – you attract lots of people, girls and boys alike to you, like how honey attracts bees, like how a pastel pink chiffon mini dress with peach overlay attracts hundreds at the end of a spring sale.

You tease and flirt, and they tease and flirt back. You tend to – how do you put it?"

"Tend to what?"

"I don't know darling, but you tend to cultivate some hope in them, leading them to think you might actually be interested in – you know – dating that individual. But then you don't, I mean, you throw them out like last season's fashion trends and you don't bother to look back. And instead of letting them off really gently, you do it in a flashy crude way-"

Apple Jack snorted in impatience. She slammed her mug down, and wiped off a few drops of apple cider off her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She tilted back her Stetson hat, and looked at Rainbow quizzically with her unwavering, unnerving stem – green eyes.

"Basically, what Rarity's sayin' here is a darn polite third person version of what happened with you and Roseluck. Y'know, all that nasty yellin' and all..."

"Oh."

It was all Rainbow dash could manage. She must have looked rather silly, with that comical blank expression and sticky yellow and green smears staining her shirt.

Sunset gave her a pitying look.

But Apple Jack wasn't finished yet.

"And it ain't the first gosh darned time either. So many other folks who tangled up in ya web – Derpy, Lemon Hearts, Minnuette, Cloud kicker, Bulk Biceps, Bon Bon, Lyra, Berry, Carrots, Snips, Snails, Trixie - "

Rainbow dash winced. That one had been horrible.

"Rarity -"

"Really darling? That was just a mere fling, is all. Nothing to it, nothing at all."

But Rarity's smile was forced and she looked rather strained. If Rainbow looked really closely, she could make out tiny tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Rainbow Dash felt super ashamed.

At the time, she hadn't known how to deal with Rarity's infatuation. She had reacted rather badly, crushing the poor fashionista's hopes and dreams. Rainbow really hadn't meant any harm. They had dated for a while, but Rainbow dash soon realised that Rarity could be clingy and possessive. She had slowed down the permanent adrenaline rush that was her life, expecting her to give up soccer practices and training time for 'relaxing' in spas, shopping and eating out in pricey restaurants.

For a time, the dates at the operas, pantomimes, concerts and art galleries had been interesting, but then they had turned old. Boring as hell, more like. And she couldn't stand all those high society jerks that Rarity hangs out with. Rainbow Dash was loyal to her friends at heart and seeing those selfish boors demean them made her blood bubble in barely restrained fury.

But she couldn't say anything. Oh no. She would just have to grit her teeth and bear it. Because they were in the 'upper crust' of life. Because they were rich. Important. And most important of all, they were Rarity's clients.

Just because they had been born with sacks of money and a bunch of titles, they thought they could speak ill of her buddies. And Rarity liked them. Respected them. Admired them. In fact, she was one of them, only not so silver tongued.

So Rainbow dash thought it was best to end it.

She hated to admit it, but Rainbow Dash was a coward when it came to emotions, feelings, and mushy stuff like that. Too scared to see Rarity's expression when she said it, Rainbow dash chose the horrid way of telling it to her over the phone.

Coming clean face to face made her feel sick, and shattering Rarity's delusion that they could make a relationship work over the line had felt– dare she say it – safer.

So she memorized pages of shitty stuff which was meant to be the best break up script from a teenage girl's magazine, steeled her nerves and called up Rarity.

After she had finished spouting out lines of poetical nonsense, there was silence at the end of the line. Would rarity shout? Scream? Rainbow Dash felt she could have dealt with either of that. But Rarity didn't do either. She was too well bred. In hindsight, Rainbow Dash wished she had yelled at her. That would have been much easier.

"So that's how it is, darling. Well, the least you could have done was to say what you truly felt, deep down inside your heart, rather than read out some common thing from a dating magazine."

And with that, she had cut the line.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! Its Aquila here, after like a million years. I've just finished pulling through a tide of assignments and exams, and so here I am. I genuinely love this story and didn't want to leave it hanging, so here's the next chapter...

This story is going to float a mishmash of assorted ships, so please don't annihilate me if a particularly favourite ship of yours doesn't appear or sinks spectacularly. I'd really appreciate it.

Hope you like this chapter, and do let me know if you'd like a specific pairing to appear, I'll definitely consider it.

Keep reading, and never stop reviewing !

 **Chapter 2**

All of these unpleasant thoughts hit Rainbow Dash like a sledgehammer. Thinking back on it, Rarity had been a good sport about the whole thing – well, compared to the rest of her exes, that is.

 _Rarity had spent a whole day avoiding Rainbow and the others, shutting herself up in the carousel boutique, claiming that she needed time to think. Rainbow fled to the park, where she ran laps, kicked pebbles and climbed trees, desperately working off her steam._

 _Hour by hour crept by, the sun dipped low, and the cloudless sky became an artist's canvas – changing from azure blue to golden orange to salmon pink to a deep indigo. A cold drought of wind rustled through the trees, bringing with it a handful of spiralling dead leaves that cascaded over her head._

 _A heavy plodding of boots and a jangle of keys broke Rainbow out of her reverie. The park warden was on his rounds, locking up the gates. With a sigh, Dash prepared herself for the inevitable, dragging her feet over to the boutique._

 _As she skulked down the pavement, a light drizzle broke out. Rain pattered lightly on the concrete. Rainbow pushed her fingers deeper into her blue hoodie, shivering involuntarily from the bitter cold. Her gym boots thudded on the sidewalk as she ran swiftly up the short distance to Rarity's house on the floor above the Carousel Boutique._

 _Once she reached the ivory painted door with its regal brass knocker, Rainbow hesitated. Would Rarity want to see her?_

 _The rain was falling heavier now, in great big drops the size of coffee saucers. Soon, her hoodie was drenched and a numb chill had seeped through the thin cotton material into her skin. Glancing at the iridescent neon green rings of her watch, Rainbow realised she had spent an entire 5 minutes standing at Rarity's door under the glare of the porch light._

 _Deciding that she didn't want to die of hypothermia, Rainbow fished for a key from her pocket, the one that Rarity had presented to her after just two weeks of them getting together. The door of Carousel Boutique creaked open eerily, with the pale glow of the looming, faceless mannequins behind the plate glass windows making it much more gloomy and frightening._

 _The light was switched off, but Rainbow could hear strains of classical music resonating from the ceiling. It looked like Rarity was still up._

 _Dash navigated her way through the large room, stumbling and bumping her way into racks of clothing, low lying couches and leather footstools. She tripped clumsily up the stairs, cringing every time she knocked into the banister and stubbed her toe._

 _A thin shaft of light shone from under the door into the upper living rooms. Taking a deep breath, Rainbow rang the doorbell._

 _The door opened almost immediately, and Dash came face to face with a rather fierce looking Sweetie Belle._

 _"What do you want?" she hissed angrily. Her wavy lavender hair had pouffed out, and her cornelian blue eyes had narrowed into thin slits._

 _"Is Rarity in?" croaked out Dash in a raspy voice._

 _"Who is it Sweetie Belle?" Rarity's voice came out high and clear from within the depths of the wall._

 _"Please, I just want to apologise..."_

 _"For what? Breaking her heart? Making her cry?!"_

 _"For everything..."_

 _Sweetie Belle's face became an unreadable mask. She opened the door wider, and gestured for Rainbow to come in._

 _"You better feel sorry..." she whispered menacingly under her breath._

 _Rainbow felt increasingly uncomfortable as she walked across the plush beige carpet. There were luxurious velvet crimson sofas with matching beige coloured embroidered cushions scattered across them. There were select old fashioned pieces of solid Hepplewhite furniture in the corners of the room and a heavy teak mantelpiece around the coal fire place. Soft coloured wall scones placed strategically on the oak panelled walls and the heavy scarlet drapes drawn over the stained glass windows gave the ambience of a medieval mansion instead of a home for two teenage girls._

 _Once upon a wonderful time, she had felt at home here – but now, she felt distinctly out of place and rather lost in the flickering shadows and patches of dim light from the glowing embers of the fire. It must cost a fortune to just upkeep that stupid fire throughout the day. Rarity had it constructed as it was a wonderful centerpiece to the room, even though she had first class central heating. It showed her 'impeccable taste', apparently._

 _Sweetie belle veered off right into the kitchen, leaving rainbow dash standing rather stupidly outside of Rarity's door with its big sparkly 'R' in shiny blue rhinestones._

 _With a deep breath, she turned the knob and stepped inside._

 _As a complete contrast to the living room, Rarity's private quarters were sleek and modern._

 _The walls were painted a shining colour of silver and the ceiling was tinted a deep shade of emerald green. There were delicate wispy curtains of viridian with shadowy trails of foliage threaded over it in silver thread. They covered immense floor to ceiling length French windows with a grand view all over Equestria._

 _(Rainbow could remember all the times she had sat there with her head on Rarity's lap, gazing at the star studded night sky. The laughing whispers in the shell of Rarity's ear that the radiance of the stars themselves could not compete with the unrivaled beauty of her girlfriend. Those had been simpler times. Good times. Before all the doubts and qualms and uncertainties had eventually plagued her mind.)_

 _A tall antique walnut closet and a walnut tallboy pendulum clock sat in the corner while several modern chairs of gleaming chromium lay scattered about the room. On a low glass coffee table sat a big carved ashtray filled with expensive cigarette stubs, crumpled tissues and chocolate wrappers._

 _(Rainbow bet that there were still many of her sweatshirts hanging in that closet. And her prize football was still stuck on top of that dreaded clock. She could feel all those scrapes and bruises on her knees after bumping and falling over the unyielding edges of those polished chairs.)_

 _An immense oak writing bureau sat in the corner of the room next to the plate glass windows. It was daintily set out to match the general colour scheme of the room. There was a somewhat massive silver inkstand in the centre and in front of it was a handsome green Chinese lacquer blotter. To the left of the blotter was an emerald glass pen-tray containing a silver penholder, a stick of green sealing-wax, a pencil and a few stamps. On the right of the blotter was a movable calendar giving the day of the week, date and month. There was also a little glass jar of shot and standing in it a flamboyant green quill pen._

 _There was a divan in the centre of the room in front of the coffee table that was covered with a shimmering emerald green silk quilt and a quantity of gold and silver cushions. Rarity lay on it in a curled position, dressed in periwinkle blue pyjamas with fancy lace trim. An opened box of rich Belgian chocolates sat next to her, as did a box of scented tissues and a near empty packet of Luxembourg cigarettes. Her phone was lying in her lap playing soft tunes of Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons._

 _Rainbow hung up her sodden hoodie on the hook at the back of the door. From the position that she was standing she could make out the soft glow of moonlight on Rarity's long legs, the slight curve of her shoulders, and the hypnotic swell of her violet tinted hair. As she turned to face her, Dash could see her soulful indigo eyes that glistened with unshed tears. Dirty mascara tracks ran down her face._

 _Looking at Rarity in such a vulnerable state made Rainbow Dash wonder what had really gone wrong in their relationship._

 _"...H-hey there Rare."_

 _What a great way to start a conversation with your ex, Rainbow dash. Just great. Your mastery of the English language is phenomenal._

 _Rarity immediately righted her position and hastily tried to cover the ash tray while dabbing furiously at her cheek with a rumpled tissue._

 _"R-r-r-rainbow?"_

 _Awkward silence._

 _The dense smoky air made her cough weakly. Rarity immediately got up. Her phone clattered to the ground, and in her haste upended the ashtray._

 _Rainbow watched with horror at the sheer number of cigarette stubs. Sure, she knew that Rarity sometimes liked a quick smoke when she was stressed or to take a small break from the pressures of managing both school and her shop – even though she wasn't meant to legally smoke until a few years on._

 _(Some crazy punk had introduced her to it, and ever since then Rarity loved to indulge every now and again in private. Dash herself had discovered purely by accident when she saw Rarity take a quick puff during one of their dates in the girl's powder room. Dash didn't know how exactly she procured them, but didn't want to ask. Everyone had their own vices and guilty pleasures.)_

 _But this was just surreal. It looked like Rarity had gone through a few packs, at the very least. She looked at her ex – girlfriend with concern and guilt bubbling through her._

 _Rarity was opening the windows. She sat down on the ledge with her head turned to the night sky._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Rarity turned to face her._

 _"I'm really sorry Rarity. I just... I just couldn't do it."_

 _"Why?" it was the first word that Rarity had uttered throughout their whole conversation._

 _"I was scared."_

 _"What of?"_

 _"Of commitment, I guess. It just became too suffocating. All the fancy dates and trips... I was scared that this was how it would always be like. Us. And all those terrible people that you hang out with, so snobby, uptight and full of themselves. I was scared that I would become just like them. God, I know it sounds stupid, but that's the truth."_

 _Rarity gave a hollow laugh._

 _"So that's the reason. I thought it was me, that it was something that I did wrong. Did you know how long I was here, cooped up, going over every single thing we did together, to see if there was something I had missed out on, some warning – a sign that the thing we had together, something that I revered as sacred, was eventually going to crash and burn..." Her voice broke._

 _Rainbow cringed._

 _"But it's alright now. Slightly. At least you told me the truth this time. And not some stupid story ripped off a girls' dating magazine."_

 _Rainbow gave a sigh of relief. Things were partially mended now, and not so bad as before. She delved into the inner pocket of her satchel, and brought out a slightly crushed bouquet of peach coloured carnations._

 _"Here. I remembered that these were your favourite flowers."_

 _Rarity quirked an eyebrow, and gave a crushed smile._

 _"My favourite flowers are white lilies, but never mind." She took the proffered drooping blooms and set them in a resplendent green crystal chandelier vase near the coffee table._

 _Rainbow felt like smacking herself. Couldn't she get anything right?_

 _"I think you should go now." Rarity said abruptly._

 _Rainbow nodded. Before she left, she said,_

 _"Listen Rare, we can still be friends, right? Y'know, hang out and stuff?"_

 _"Not now, Rainbow." But when she saw Rainbow's face fall, she quickly added "but sometime in the future...maybe."_

 _Rainbow flashed a grin, and then hurtled out of the room, past Sweetie Belle carrying cups of hot cocoa, to the front door, to freedom._

* * *

 _She didn't see Rarity's face stricken with grief before she left. She didn't see the tears slipping down and dropping on to the silk quilt. She didn't see the flicker of the lighter as she lit another cigarette. She didn't see the untouched cup of cocoa, or the worried words of Sweetie Belle fall on deaf ears._

 _She didn't even begin to comprehend the soul wrenching agony and tides of hurt that she had wrought upon Rarity's heart. Just like she had wrought upon many other innocent souls in the past._

* * *

Sooooo... what do you think? Let me know! and don't forget to let me know what ships you want in the further chapters.

(I know that some of you probably hate me for sinking Raredash in just two chapters. but keep your hopes up, 'cause I have no idea where this story is going, and anything could happen. Let me know what you want in the reviews.)

Read and Review!

 *** italics signify events in the past**

-Aquila


End file.
